Die Grenzen der Liebe
by RavenBelours
Summary: Jemma- Wie stark kann Liebe sein? Was kann sie alles überstehen? Was ist man bereit aus Liebe zu tun und was nicht? Wo liegen die Grenzen der Liebe?


Der Boden war auf einmal nicht mehr fest. Er wackelte, hob und senkte sich wie der Wellengang der Meere.

Die junge Frau schwankte und streckte einen Arm Richtung Wand aus, um sich abzustützen. Doch diese schien vor ihr wegzulaufen, entfernte sich immer mehr, sodass die Braunhaarige keinen Halt fand und zu Boden stürzte. Kurz flackerte Schmerz in ihrem Kopf auf, dann jedoch war diese Empfindung wieder verschwunden.

Sitzend war das Schaukeln des Bodens ein angenehmes Gefühl und der Raum bewegte sich in den tollsten Formen um sie herum. Eine Weile verfolgte sie, wie die Einrichtung miteinander fangen zu spielen schien. Schrank und Kommode lieferten sich ein Rennen ab und versuchten beide, nicht von der Dusche erwischt zu werden. Es beeindruckte sie, wie sicher sie sich auf dem schwankenden Boden bewegten.

Ein schiefes Grinsen schob sich auf ihr Gesicht.

Doch in der nächsten Sekunde verschwand es wieder und wich einem panischen Ausdruck.

Wo eben noch Formen und Farben miteinander gespielt hatten, verdunkelte sich jetzt alles um sie herum. Die nun nicht mehr zu erkennenden Umrisse des Raumes bewegten sich auf sie zu, wollten sie packen, mit sich nehmen.

Der Herzschlag der Frau beschleunigte sich. Sie wollte aufstehen, weglaufen, doch der schwankende Boden ließ dies nicht zu. Dunkle Hände griffen nach ihr und Kälte breitete sich in ihrem Inneren aus.

Todesangst ergriff sie. Die dunklen Umrisse ließen nicht von ihr ab. Sie schloss die Augen, hoffte so zu entkommen, doch es brachte nichts. Der schwankende Untergrund löste lediglich eine Übelkeit aus, die sie dazu zwang die Augen wieder zu öffnen und erneut in das Grauen zu blicken, dass sein Aussehen nun verändert hatte.

Statt dunkler Hände bewegte sich nun der ganze Raum auf sie zu. Wände verschwammen ineinander und quetschten sie zwischen sich ein. Sie spürte, dass ihr die Luft zum Atmen genommen wurde, wollte schreien, öffnete den Mund, doch kein Ton wollte über ihre Lippen kommen.

Plötzlich waren da wieder die Hände, die nach ihr griffen, sie an den Schultern packten, rüttelten. Doch im Gegensatz zu vorher hatten sie keine Form mehr. Da war lediglich das Gefühl, jedoch kein Bild dazu.

Mittlerweile raste das Herz der jungen Frau, arbeitete auf Höchstleistung und ließ das Blut in ihren Ohren rauschen.

Erneut schloss sie die Augen, doch weder die Hände auf ihren Schultern verschwanden, noch das unsägliche Gefühl der Angst und Kälte.

Sie wollte fort. Fort von diesem grässlichen Ort, von der Dunkelheit, den Formen.

Die erneut aufkommende Übelkeit ließ sie die Augen wieder öffnen und plötzlich waren da wieder Farben zwischen der Dunkelheit. Helle Farben vermischten sich in das dunkle, gefährliche Schwarz.

Mit einem Mal hörte sie auch wieder etwas. Waren da vorher keine Geräusche gewesen?

Jetzt war da auf jeden Fall etwas. Ein verzerrtes Rufen. Die hellen Farben waren ihr ganz nah. Sie konnte sie spüren. Gehörten die Hände, die auf ihren Schultern lagen auch dazu?

„Jenny! Verdammt Jenny warum machst du das? Warum tust du uns das an? Du hattest es versprochen!", schrie die Blonde, als sie ihre Freundin schreiend auf dem Boden des Badezimmers fand. Sie kniete sich vor sie und rüttelte sie an den Schultern.

Die Braunhaarige war zu keinem klaren Wort mehr fähig geschweige denn dazu sich alleine aufzurichten und auf den Beinen zu halten.

Panik stand ihr ins Gesicht geschrieben, ihre Haut war von einem Schweißfilm überzogen und eiskalt. Sie zitterte, atmete schnell und schwer, ihre Augen sahen ins Leere und von ihrer Stirn lief Blut aus einer kleine Wunde.

Mit größter Kraftanstrengung zog die kleinere Frau ihre Freundin vom Boden hoch und schleifte sie regelrecht in ihr Zimmer. Dort ließ sie sie auf das Bett sinken und beeilte sich eine Schüssel mit Wasser und Verbandszeug zu holen, um die Platzwunde zu versorgen.

Anschließend deckte sie sie zu und ließ ihren Blick auf ihrer Geliebten ruhen.

Es versetzte ihr einen Stich, sie so neben sich stehend zu sehen und dennoch war da Wut in ihr. Wut darüber, dass es so weit gekommen war.

Eine Träne bahnte sich den Weg über ihre Wange, als sie ihrer Freundin über die Wange strich.

Bis vor einigen Wochen hatte die Blonde noch keine Ahnung von Drogen gehabt, doch in diesen wenigen Wochen hatte sich einiges verändert und ihr Wissen um diverse Substanzen war gewachsen, wenn auch nicht wirklich freiwillig und glücklich war sie über die Umstände des Wissens auch nicht.

Die verschiedensten Gefühle tobten in ihrem Inneren, doch sie zwang sich zur Ruhe.

Vorerst würde sie bleiben, bis es ihrer Freundin besser ging.

Die Umgebung hatte sich verändert. Die Dunkelheit war noch immer da, doch die wenigen hellen Farben waren nicht wieder verschwunden. Auch hatte sich ihre Position verändert. Sie lag. Wann war das geschehen?

Im nächsten Moment fiel die Dunkelheit, die nun für einige Momente von ihr abgelassen hatte, wieder über sie her.

Alles durchdringend kroch sie in ihr Inneres, ließ sie erschaudern und schürte wieder die Angst. Bedrohlich senkte sich auch der letzte Umriss der Decke auf sie herab, schnürte ihr die Luft ab, wollte sie ersticken. Sie öffnete den Mund zum Schrei, doch ihre Ohren vernahmen keinen Ton dazu.

Aufeinmal waren da wieder die hellen Farben, ganz nah. Wieder konnte sie sie spüren, riechen, schmecken. Für einen Moment vertrieben sie die Dunkelheit, ließen sie wieder atmen, im nächsten Moment jedoch stellte die Dunkelheit ihre volle Kraft wieder dar und umschloss sie völlig.

Stunden vergingen und im Inneren der Blonden kämpften zutiefst verworrene Gefühle mit- und gegeneinander.

Sie liebte ihre Freundin und sie sorgte sich um sie. Es schmerzte sie, sie in diesem Zustand sehen zu müssen. Doch immer öfter kämpften sich Gefühle der Enttäuschung und Wut nach oben, verdrängten die Erinnerungen an all die schönen gemeinsamen Stunden und das Gefühl tiefster Zuneigung und bedingungslosen Vertrauens. Sie brachten andere Bilder mit sich. Bilder wie die, die ihre Augen ihr auch in diesem Moment zeigten.

Und mit jedem dieser Bilder, das sich vor ihr inneres Auge schob, löste sich die Erinnerung an das Gefühl der Zuneigung und des Vertrauens immer mehr auf.

War da überhaupt noch Vertrauen?

Sie hatte ihrer Freundin vertraut. Immer wieder. Und immer wieder war sie enttäuscht worden, hatte ihr verziehen, ihr wieder vertraut und war wieder enttäuscht worden.

Es hatte sich in gewisser Hinsicht durch ihre ganze Beziehung gezogen, nur war es in den letzten Wochen um ein anderes Thema gegangen. Ein Wichtigeres, Größeres. Eines, das ihrer beider Leben völlig verändern, ja zerstören konnte.

Doch das Gefühl der Liebe und Zuneigung war noch nicht verschwunden. Mit dem Bild ihrer völlig neben sich stehenden Freundin vor sich und ihren wiederholten Schreien im Ohr, konnte sie nicht einfach gehen. Alles beenden.

Sie würde bleiben, bis es ihr besser ging.

Jedes Zeitgefühl war verschwunden. Doch die ganze Zeit über hatte die Dunkelheit um sie herum versucht sie zu verschlucken, ihr die Atemluft zu nehmen. Irgendwann hatte das Schwanken des Untergrundes aufgehört und sie hatte die Augen schließen können, ohne dass die Übelkeit zurückkehrte.

War sie eingeschlafen?

_Danach:_

Tränen liefen ihr über die Wangen, als sie den Brief las. Der Brief, der in der ihr so vertrauten, geschwungenen Handschrift verfasst war, der mit **ihrem** Namen unterzeichnet war.

Sie war selbst Schuld an allem und dieses Schuldgefühl lastete schwer auf ihr, ja überwältigte sie. Schluchzend sank sie zu Boden. Alles, was sie gehabt hatte, war zerstört durch diese schreckliche Sucht. Die Schuld und Traurigkeit bereitete ihr körperliche Schmerzen. Jeder Schlag ihres Herzen ließ sich krampfhaft zusammen zucken.

Erinnerungen an den noch nicht lang vergangenen Horrortip kamen wieder auf, drohten sie zu überwältigen. Sie kämpfte dagegen an. Kämpfte dagegen, dass die Wände wieder auf sie zu kamen, dass Farben wieder verschwommen und zu einem einzigen Mischmasch aus Grau und Schwarz wurden wurden, dagegen, dass Formen nach ihr griffen und, dass ihr endgültig jedwedes Atmen verhindert wurde.

Doch der Kampf war vergebens. Als hätte die Umgebung gespürt, dass sie ihren Widerstand aufgegeben hatte, fiel sie mit ihrer Dunkelheit über sie her.

Und verschluckte sie.

Der Brief fiel aus ihren Händen zu Boden.

_Jenny._

_Du hast es wieder getan. _

_Du hast es mir versprochen gehabt. Du hast versprochen, dass du aufhörst und dass du dir Hilfe holst, wenn du es nicht allein kannst. _

_Es war das vierte Mal, dass ich dich so gefunden habe._

_Ich kann dir nicht beschreiben, wie es sich anfühlt._

_Ich liebe dich, ich liebe dich so sehr aber trotzdem kann ich der Wut und der Enttäuschung nichts entgegen setzen. _

_Ich fühle mich so verdammt hilflos. Du bist mir fremd geworden. Deine Vergangenheit hat dich eingeholt und dich verändert._

_Ich weiß, dass ich keine Ahnung habe, wie es ist süchtig zu sein, ich weiß, dass ich die letzte bin, die darüber irgendein Urteil fällen kann oder sollte. Aber ich weiß, dass ich damit nicht klar komme. Jenny, ich liebe dich, mit allen Fehlern und Schwächen. Aber Drogensucht ist kein Fehler und auch keine Schwäche. Oft genug habe ich dir Hilfe angeboten oder dich darum gebeten dir professionelle Hilfe zu holen._

_Ich wünsche mir, ich wäre stärker, ich wünsche mir wirklich, dass ich weiterhin zu dir stehen könnte, aber es geht nicht. Es geht einfach nicht!_

_Es tut mir Leid!_

_Ich hoffe sehr, dass es dir wieder besser geht und weiß, wie feige es von mir ist, jetzt zu gehen. _

_Aber Liebe allein kann all das nicht wieder ins Lot bringen. _

_Ich muss gehen. Für mich. Denn ansonsten zerbreche ich daran. _

_Bitte hole dir Hilfe, denn ich kann sie dir nicht geben._

_Ich liebe dich, Jenny, aber SO kann ich nicht länger bei dir bleiben._

_Es tut mir unendlich Leid._

_Emma_


End file.
